From Heads Unworthy
by tealeyedmoon69
Summary: Ichigo never thought that a visit to his mother's grave would result in meeting a girl who has as many secrets as him and a fate that could destroy the whole world. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**the things in the (_) are just comments that I was thinking for the most part. here i go...**

Top of Form

1

I turned from side to side, looking for help. Through the rain and cold, I sat there by the river, her blood seeping through my clothes and into the rushing river where I swear that girl stood moments ago.

"Mom?" I said. She couldn't be gone. She can't leave. I watched her lifeless form, felt cold sink in.

"No. Nonononononononono. NO!" I screamed it as loud as I could. I looked up to the dreary sky, tears running down my face. Eventually people stopped and helped me, but until then, I was as alone as I could be. As I am now.

I lifted my head up suddenly. It wasn't uncommon for me to dream about her, but this one felt too real. I realized that I still had my light on, and my clothes also. I was still sitting at my desk, book open to last night's assignment. I looked over my blank paper and couldn't care less. I would not be going to school today anyway. Today I would go with my family to her grave.

The last time I went was when Rukia had arrived. That guy from the Soul Society had been stalking her, so I really hadn't the time or patience to deal with that again this year. Rukia was staying behind, and there was that weird guy with the fro that was protecting the town. I was free to enjoy visiting my mother's grave as much as I could, which was really close to none enjoyment. Hell, there was no enjoyment at all and anyone who would think there is a sick bastard who needs to go and jump into a pool of acid. **(OWWW! :()**

I looked at the clock: 3:33 am. I was too awake to go back to sleep, and too lazy to do homework. I slipped quietly out of my room as to not wake a certain black-haired midget, out of the house and into the street. I still had about five hours until we left. I figured I might as well go and visit the spot where she was murdered. I ran through the silent streets, able to find my way well enough in the dark. I could tell what this was doing to my sanity, but I didn't care. With everyone else asleep, wasn't I allowed to be a little insane once in a while? It's not like I thought there was anyone to see me. The city was so quiet; if I didn't know better I'd be sure everyone was dead.

I arrived there in about twenty minutes, my breath frosting in front of me in the cool air. Rubbing my arms, I shivered at the wind and the memories of this place. How can this calm place hold so many horrible memories?

Mine weren't the only ones, I would find out.

It was later in the morning, and we were almost to the cemetery. The sky was mostly clear, only a few clouds dotted here and there. I looked ahead of me to see the first of the graves appear over the hill. My chest tightened a little as we got closer to her grave. it had been years since I had cried, but it didn't mean that I felt nothing when coming here. I felt defeated. They, whoever they were, had won. I was powerless to save my mother and I had to watch her die.

No. I wouldn't ruin everyone's day with my sorrow. I turned to see Yuzu and Karin ahead of me, already at the grave. Dad was trying to lighten the mood by being his dumbass self, but today I didn't care. Going to sit on the stairs, I could keep an eye on my family while being left to my thoughts.

It turned out I wouldn't be so alone. When I reached the stairs, I saw them already occupied by a girl. She was about my age, I guessed by her size. I couldn't see her face because her head was bowed down. It took me a few seconds to figure out that she was crying. I sat next to her and looked out at the graves. The river was visible from where I sat, and I stared at it as though it held all the answers I wanted.

After a few minutes the girl's cries slowed to a stop and she lifted her head. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she looked out at the river too. "It looks quite depressing, don't you think?" she spoke quietly, her voice having a little tremble in it.

I turned to look at her, smiling a little. "I was thinking the same thing."

Looking at her, I decided she was my age, and she looked a little familiar. She had light brown hair with blond streaks in it, though it didn't look dyed but lightened from the sun. She was slender and pale. She was not an Orihime (you know what I mean…), but she wasn't…lacking in that area…** (AWKWARD!).** She had teal eyes, and looking closer I could see flecks of gold and green in them. She looked really tired and kind of sick, like she hadn't slept in four days, which she probably hadn't, considering where we were. She smiled back for a second, but then it was gone. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Does it get any easier?" she asked. She sounded defeated.

"Does it get easier?" I asked, not certain I heard her right.

"You seem to be able to come here without crying, though I can't imagine you crying," she added.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but it doesn't. You just learn to focus on the good, not the bad." I thought for sure that she was going to start crying after hearing that, but she didn't. Instead, to my surprise, she leaned up against my arm, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered, "for telling me the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

2

After that, she left. I never found out her name, and I never knew why she was at the cemetery. When I went back to my family, Dad gave me a smile, and Yuzu gave me a hug. The rest of the day passed without incident, and after a few hours we went home. The rest of the day was spent ignoring my family and fighting hollows. On the way back from slaying a hollow, Rukia looked at me strangely, smacking me in face with the sheath of her zanpakuto. "What the hell, Rukia?" I screamed, rubbing the side of my face.

"Snap out of it Ichigo," Rukia warned. "I swear that next time I'll use Sode no Shirayuki."

Man, she is scary with a sword. I couldn't help but think about that girl. Where was she from? She didn't look from around here, but she knew Japanese well. She must have known the area well because it wasn't easy to find the cemetery, even if you were a local. I had to get that girl out of my head, so I focused solely (hah, get it? ...never mind) on fighting hollows, and when I got home I went to work on my homework. It's not that it was hard, and I finished quickly, left to the thoughts that I would have rather not relived.

"_Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?" so many questions were asked, and they were met by the tears falling faster._

"_Yuzu, Karin, Mommy's not coming home."_

"_Did she find a new family? Does she not love us? We love her, Daddy. Tell her to come back."_

"_I-I can't Yuzu. I can't."_

(Rukia)

I was getting worried. Ichigo had been sitting at his desk with a blank look on his face, shoulders hunched over, for about a half an hour now. I wanted to smack him again, tell him that he was going to get cut. Most of all, I just wanted him to stop being so depressed. He had been acting like this for weeks now, seemingly fine in public, perhaps even nicer than usual. But when he got home, he went to his room and just sat there for hours, like now. He did nothing, and when Karin or Yuzu knocked on the door to tell him dinner was ready, he'd suddenly snap out of it. They might not have seen it, but I saw the look he always got when he was in that state. He was so lost, so defeated, so _empty_.

Just as I was about to confront him, Yuzu knocked on his door. I made a beeline to the closet, closing it just in time. I couldn't hear what was happening, but I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chin. Please Ichigo, I thought. Snap out of it quickly.

(Ichigo)

It was Monday, and things were sort of back to normal. I fell into the pattern that had been occurring for a few months. Keigo tried to attack me by screaming "Ichigo" down the hall and then running at me. Just like all the times before, I stopped him with ease. He fell to the ground, again, and I nodded my hello to Mizuiro and Chad.

"How was your weekend?" I asked them as we entered class. That launched Mizuiro into the story about him and his girlfriend and her friends. I pretended to listen, but I had a hard time, even harder than usual. I had just sat down when Miss Ochi got up in front of the class.  
"Listen up. We have a new student today. Her name is Romi. Come on in, Romi," she said.

I should have known, but I was still surprised when she walked in. Teal eyes, dirty blonde hair; it was the girl from the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

3

She didn't say anything when she saw me, but I saw her eyes flicker from Miss Ochi to me when they were talking. She really didn't look any better from when I last saw her, and Miss Ochi must have known the situation because, unlike the rest of our new students, she slipped into her seat in the back without saying a word.

I could hear others talking about her as class got going. I stared down anyone I could, and eventually the whispering stopped. I looked over at Romi, but she had head down, hair falling in front of her face to shield her from the world. I turned back to the class, but I could not focus at all. I stood up slowly when it was time to leave, trying to avoid any contact with anyone. I think that the others knew I wanted to be alone, so they gave me space. All I had to do was avoid Romi and I would be f-

That didn't work, seeing as she was standing right by her desk, and she was being tormented by others from class. I took one look at the situation; the boys standing there, laughing as she looked on the verge of tears, holding her back when she tried to leave. I went over to them and put a hand on Romi's shoulder. She looked at me and I stared at the boys. They got the idea quick and left. I took my hand off of her shoulder, and to my surprise, she grabbed it with her own. "Thanks," she said. "I guess they don't understand the meaning of no when they hear it."

"You're right, they don't," I said. "All they do understand is food and porn." I was happy when she laughed, the mood lightening a little as we walked out of class to lunch.

Romi let go of my hand as Orihime and Tatsuki cane up to us. "Yo, Ichigo," Tatsuki said. "Keigo and Mizuiro were looking for you. They went up to the roof and told us to tell you." With a wink at us, they both went off to lunch.

"I'm sorry," Romi said, moving to the side of the hallway. "I'm in the way, aren't I? I'll leave." She started down the hallway.

"Romi!' I caught up to her and started to walk beside her. "You're not in the way. Mizuiro and Keigo can be without me for a lunch. They're big boys and should be able to handle it."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure? Because if it wasn't to much trouble I wanted to ask you a few questions, but if you want to go . . . " She looked down as if I was going to change my mind and leave her stranded.

"Come on," I said. "Let's have lunch. You can ask me questions later, but now I'm starving."

I looked back to find her smiling. "You boys are all the same."

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Romi and I had sat down to eat, but she had nothing but water.

She looked sadly over the grounds, her mouth twisting into a cheerless smile. "I'm not hungry. I haven't been for quite a while."

"You know," I said quietly, as if almost to myself. "It doesn't help if you don't stay strong. Trust me when I say it makes it worse."

Romi looked over at me, tears threatening to overflow. "But how can I? How can I be strong when he was so weak?" she stood up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I-I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't act like everything is alright."

"Romi," I said, ignoring the looks we were getting. "No one wants you to think it is alright. You should just think what you need to. But not eating isn't going to help you at all."

"Ichigo." Her voice was sharp. She looked at me with such intensity in her eyes that she reminded me of Toshiro in a bad mood. Her voice was strong, and if I didn't know better I would have thought differently of her state. "Ichigo," she sounded less harsh but like she had given up. "I thought I could do it Ichigo, but I can't. I can't be happy; I can't keep up this act for much longer." She gestured to herself. "Look at me. I'm a mess. I have to go." She ran away, tears now falling from her eyes freely.

(Orihime)  
Tatsuki and I were talking about different food combinations when the new girl, Romi, ran past us and to the bathroom.

"What do you think that was about?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know… should we go after her?" I was worried for her, she looked so upset. Before I could say anymore, I looked at the clock.

"Sorry Orihime, but we go to get back to class."

"Okay, Tatsuki."

(Romi)

I closed the door, hoping no one wold come find me, praying someone would find me at the same time. I couldn't control the tears that flowed from my eyes. Still crying, I slid down the wall to sit on the ground, my sobs echoeing throughout the empty bathroom.

(Ichigo)

She wasn't in class. I arrived, hoping to see her. I saw her empty desk and felt panic. She really shouldn't be alone right now. I didn't want her to go though this alone, not like I did. But I had no idea where Romi was. If I couldn't find her, well, I don't know what would happen.

Class started, and a few minutes later, Romi came in. "Sorry," she said to Miss Ochi, "I got lost."

"It's okay. Take a seat and open your textbook to page 43."

Silence covered the classroom like death, and I'm pretty sure I was the only one who wished the day would end.

"Stupid, stupid! How could I be so stupid?"

It was around ten that night, and I wasn't doing so well. I kept getting distracted and had accomplished nothing in the past few hours. Rukia was out patrolling for hollows and souls while I attempted to finish my work. Whenever I tried to concentrate all I could think about was Romi. I turned on my music and blared it, trying to get my thoughts away for only a few minutes. That's all that the night would allow me for a while.

(Romi)

I wondered what he would be doing right now. Would he be sleeping, or would he awake? It's weird to think that I knew him for all my life, but once he left he felt like such a stranger. I thought about all the times when we would spend nights together, sharing stories and watching the stars.

Ever since he died, I have never been able to look at the night sky. For those lonely weeks, my nights have been skyless.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

(Romi)

I entered school, trying to make it just in time to avoid Ichigo. I couldn't see him though. Anywhere. I looked around and relief coursed through me. I headed to class.

When I entered, the relief left me. Everyone was huddled around, talking quietly. I saw a girl come up to me, Chizuru I think her name was. "Did you hear? Isn't it so sad?"

"Isn't what so sad?" I asked, confused.  
"You don't know?" Tatsuki said. "Well, I'm not saying it. I don't think Ichigo would want everyone to know, even if they already do."  
"What happened?" I was worried. All I could think about was Ichigo being hurt, and that made me very afraid.

Everyone got quiet, listening to our conversation.

Tatsuki sighed. "Are you all going to eavesdrop?" she asked, fed up with the class's nosiness. "The only reason I'm going to tell you is because you two seem to know each other." She looked at me expectantly.

"I-It's not like that," I said quickly. "We met once before, but it's not like we're best friends. I hardly know him."  
"Don't we all," Rukia said from the doorway, coming up to us. She looked like she hadn't slept in a while, and you could tell she didn't want to be here.  
"Hey Rukia," Tatsuki said. "Do you think Ichigo would mind if we told Romi what happened?"

Rukia looked grave. "From the way he's been, I don't think he'd be able to tell the difference if you told the world."

"What happened?" I was tired of not being answered. When I got my answer, I felt horrible about the relief I had felt earlier about not seeing Ichigo.

"One of his sisters was hit by a car. She's in the hospital now. She's stable but it doesn't look very good."

(Ichigo, previous night)

I was listening to my music when I heard it: a crash and scream merged together. Then another scream joined in and continued to pierce the night.

I ran downstairs and outside to where my dad and Karin were. The scene out there was enough to stop me in my tracks. Yuzu, on the ground, broken and bloody. Not breathing. Not moving at all. Something in me died right then. I crouched over her with my dad and Karin, trying not to cry. "Dad, what happened?"

"She was hit by a car. Ichigo, call an ambulance. There's not much I can do."

They got there an agonizing twelve minutes later. By then, a crowd had gathered near the scene. Dad tried to do his best, but he didn't have half the things he needed to help her. They took her away in the ambulance with Dad, leaving me and Karin to sit and hope for the best.

We left for the hospital, speeding down the road. No one cared about a speeding ticket; we'd trade a million tickets for Yuzu to be safe with us. When we got there she was in surgery, and all we could do was hope for the best. Rukia came and stayed with us. She did her best to comfort Karin, who couldn't hold it together for any longer. I had to leave a few times so they wouldn't see me crying too. It was until one in the morning before we heard back from the doctors.

"She's stable," they told us, "but we have some bad news. She is in a coma, and we fear that she might not be able to come back to consciousness."

My world collapsed right then.

(Rukia)

Orihime came up to her, her eyes filled with worry. "How's Yuzu?"

"She made it through the surgery, but that's all they would tell me since I'm not family." I looked around at everyone: Orihime, near tears, Tatsuki, looking pale, Uryu and Chad, their emotions able to read clearly on their faces. Even Mizuiro and Keigo were shocked. I saw the new girl talking to Chizuru, shaking her head.

"What's with her?"

Tatsuki spoke. "She was with Ichigo yesterday, and I think Chizuru is trying to comfort her."  
"I wonder why she was crying yesterday," Orihime wondered aloud.

Was she the one Ichigo saw at the cemetery? I wondered. She fit the description pretty well. I moved over to her, Chizuru backing away. "Romi," I said. She looked up and stared at me. I knew then that my suspicions were correct. It was the girl from the cemetery.

"Y-Yes?"

"How do you know Ichigo? You saw him before you came here right?"

She shifted her eyes. "Yes."

Tatsuki looked over. "Really? Where?"

Romi looked over at me. "You know Rukia. I don't want to say it." She walked away to her desk, everyone giving me a questioning gaze. I shook my head. There was no way that I was going to tell them.

(Romi)

I found out which of his sisters it was, and my heart wrenched. It didn't matter though; he'd already lost his mother, so could he really stand to lose another family member?

Class had finally started, twenty minutes late, when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a slightly out of breath guy. He had vibrant red hair and many tattoos all over his body. Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime stood up and went to him when they saw him. Everyone else looked like they had seen him before. Miss Ochi took one look at him and went back to working at her desk. Making sure that no one was watching me, I slipped out into the hallway. I saw the group retreating down the hallway, and I had to follow them to get out of the school. I made sure I wasn't too close when the left through the door as to not look like I was following them.

(2nd person, following Renji)

"Who's the girl that walked out of class after us?" Renji asked. They were on their way to see Urahara, who said he needed to see them all urgently.

"Her name's Romi. She started class yesterday. I'm not sure she's following us though," Uyru said. "I think she just wanted to get out of school."  
"What makes you say that, Uyru?" Orihime asked.

"The fact that she's going in the opposite direction as us."

"Oh."

"Why does Urahara need us anyways?" Rukia asked Renji.

"How should I know? It's not like he tells me things." Renji slowed as they got closer to Urahara's place. He was waiting outside for them and motioned for them to come inside, not waiting to see if they followed.

When they arrived in there, all but Renji was surprised when they saw Ichigo. He wasn't in his Soul Reaper form, but he looked horrible. He sat next to Yoruichi, and they were talking quietly amongst themselves. Ichigo looked up briefly when he saw them, but he turned back to Yoruichi after a moment.

Orihime was the first to speak up. "Ichigo, how is she?"

He didn't turn around, answering as though to the wall. "I don't know. No one does."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

(5: oo pm)

It was getting darker. The sun, setting over the river, looked like a ball of fire trying to swallow the earth. Romi looked at it from on the bridge and sighed. She had been wandering around town for most of the day now. After she left school, she headed to the only place she wanted to be, the cemetery. She sat there for hours, looking at the graves and shrines set up. After a while, she picked herself up off the ground and walked into town. She knew that she must have looked pretty suspicious in her school uniform, but no one asked her why she wasn't in school, just looked sympathetic and left her alone. Her parents were probably worried, but they didn't understand her at all. Her sister was away with her boyfriend, married right after they got out of high school and moving back to America. She couldn't care, knowing that her sister cared less for her than she did for Rai.

Just thinking about him hurt, and she felt the tears coming to her eyes. She looked at the bloodied sky and wished that it had been her instead of him. He had so much to live for, she thought. I have nothing at all, now that he's gone.

She ran off the bridge, back turned from the sun, the only place where she would have seen what awaited.

(Romi)

I left the river behind and was turning back to go home when I felt it. It was as though the whole world stopped moving and I was frozen. I looked up to the sun and watched as the sky opened up. These creatures came out and looked down at me, coming towards me.

There were two of them. They both wore white and black clothing, carrying swords at their hips. One had bright blue hair, the other black hair with green eyes. They landed in front of me and I took a step backwards. I knew that I couldn't escape, and I knew they were here for the kill. The one with blue hair started to smile.

"It looks like we found her, Ulquiorra." He looked at the pale one. "Now all we have to do is carry out Aizen's orders, right?"

"Yes Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said with a sigh. "Do what you please, but make sure not to get caught. I wouldn't want to have you make a fool of Lord Aizen." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Who are you?" I said, finding my voice.

"So you speak?" Grimmjow said, smiling. "Excellent. I love to hear my prey scream." He pulled out his sword and advanced toward me.

"Ichigo, get out here!" Rukia didn't wait for him to follow. "They're Espada!"

They flash stepped to the location, getting there in time to watch Grimmjow stick his sword into Romi.

(Romi)

I couldn't move. His sword entered my stomach and I fell to my knees. I felt as he pushed power into me. It coursed through my veins and I felt more alert, stronger. The pain had increased though, and I could barely keep myself from screaming. How did this keep happening to me? What did they all want with me?

Wasn't taking Rai from me enough?

(Rukia)

"Step away from her!" I started to attack Grimmjow, not waiting for Ichigo to follow me. Grimmjow moved away as Ichigo caught Romi. He started to smile and attack me. I released Sode no Shirayuki and started to attack more fiercely. He narrowed his eyes as I kept him back, but backed off when Ulquiorra came. He moved next to him and looked over at Romi.  
"Nice to see you again sweetheart." He winked at her and smiled.

"Fuck… you," Romi said. "Stay… the hell… away from me!"

"For now." With that, they left, leaving us to tend to Romi and more confused than ever.

(Romi)

I was surprised when I woke. I knew that Grimmjow had injured me badly, but it was more than that. I was surprised when I saw Ichigo's group hanging around me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and waited for the room to stop spinning. When it did, I looked at Rukia. Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be seen. I took sharp breath and grabbed my stomach at the movement. "Ow."

Orihime came over to me. "Let me fix that. Soten Kisshun, I reject."

My stomach was enveloped in an orange light, and I felt my wound healing. When she was done, I hesitantly took a breath. It didn't hurt anymore. "Thanks," I said standing up. I started to head for the door until the red headed tattooed weirdo (haha, Renji's weird J) blocked my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said angrily.

"Umm, home?" I answered. "I assume that I've been here for a while, right?"

Uyru answered. "A day."

"Then I really have to go." I tried to get past him but he wouldn't move. I lost it. "Damn it, move your fat ass!"

"Tell us what happened and then I'll let you go. From what Grimmjow said, it sounded like you have seen them before, right?"

"Not the other one. Grimmjow, yeah. A couple of times." I shivered at the memories of him.

"What happened?"

"I can't remember. I just know I saw him."

"How do you not remember? And how many times have you seen him before?"

"Maybe three? I'm not sure. Look, can I go? My parents kind of need me right now. I'd love to stay and be interrogated by you guys, but I need to get home."

I pushed past them, not caring if they followed.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Ichigo, where did Mommy go?"

"She went away for a while Yuzu."

"Why didn't she take us with her? Can we go get her?"

"No, Yuzu.

We can't."

This day hadn't turned out as we thought it would, and to top it all off, Yuzu was still hurt. I looked at the clock. It was about the time that my dad was expecting me.

I entered the hospital and went straight to Yuzu's room, not even bothering to sign in. When I entered, Dad and Karin looked at me and sighed. "Ichigo," he said. "You're just in time."

I looked over at Yuzu, so tiny and helpless with all the machinery attached to her. Needles were stuck in both of her arms, and a machine sat next to her that helped her breathe. I sat down heavily and caught my breath. The doctor entered and looked at us all. "I have some good and bad news," he began.

"Don't you all?" I couldn't help myself. I didn't say it to be smart, and the doctor realized it.

"The good news is that she will most likely survive this," the doctor went on, ignoring my comment, "however, if she doesn't turn around in her condition soon, we fear she may never wake up." He paused as the news sank in. "I just want to say one thing. Have hope." With that, he left us.

Dad collapsed in his chair, slumping down. I watched as the tears slowly slid down Karin's face, and I realized that no amount of strength could help me now.

(Romi)

I arrived home into the welcoming arms of my mother, who sat there with all my favorite food and a batch of cookies: just kidding. When I got home, all I found was a deserted house and emptiness. It looked as though they hadn't been here in a while, and evidently they weren't looking for me. Everything in this family had been strange since Rai has been gone, even worse than before. At least then I had Rai to protect me.

I walked into the house, sitting down on the only chair in the room. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights; why make them waste any more money on me? Closing my eyes, I tried to drown out the noise coming from the neighbors as I attempted to remember what happened to me.

**(A/N)**

**He he, would anyone believe that I was kidnapped? I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. Will anyone accept my apology? I'd give you a cookie, but I don't have any. **

**Please please please review. I will definitely get my chapters up sooner. I swear. :)**


End file.
